Bionic Apps
Bionic Apps are minor bionic abilities frequently used by Chase Davenport. They exist, according to Douglas Davenport, because by the time he had created Chase, he installed rooms for upgrades. Most of them are fairly easy to control, as Chase effortlessly uses them with confidence. They appear in a variety of forms, but do not include main abilities (Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Intelligence) or secondary/hidden abilities (eg. Heat Vision, Molecularkinesis, Force Fields, etc.). Apps can be used simultaneously with other abilities. (Sink or Swim) Unlike regular bionic abilities, bionic apps can be removed, as shown in Spike vs. Spikette. Apps Magnetism App A fairly frequently used ability, seen in Chore Wars, Sink or Swim, and Bionic Action Hero. The user's hands turn into a powerful magnet that can attract or repel metal objects. Override App Another useful ability, shown in Death Spiral Smackdown and Sink or Swim. It allows the users to remotely take control of any bionic person nearby. Chase has used it on Adam and Bree, and other bionic soldiers. It only controls the bodies, not the minds (see Triton App) which means the subject is still conscious while being controlled. It's later revealed that the Override App was designed to link bionic abilities together, and produce a powerful blast. Fingerprint Recognition App This is part of the mental database that comes with Chase's intelligence ability. One can store, and then recall, other's fingerprints, and can be used to hack fingerprint scanning locks. Triton App This app is unique as it is not an ability, and is installed in Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics. It hacks bionic systems and takes control of the target, causes the victim's irises (colored part of the eye) to glow green. Can only affect the bionics circuits, not their human attributes, this weakness is exploited by Chase when breaking control of the Triton App, but faints almost immediately after. However, the app was upgraded to work on normal humans or even partially bionic humans. Commando App Whenever Chase gets very angry, annoyed, embarrassed or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry, bewildering fighter who is not afraid of anything, described as. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App, Spike's Got Talent). Chase can glitch into Spike, but Davenport programmed Chase to have this commando app. This suggests that it was supposed to be an ability. Interestingly, Spike has only been triggered by people who do not represent an actual danger or threat, but by people who embarrass or annoy Chase, such as his siblings, bullies like Trent, or a large crowd of laughing peers. This may be a glitch within the Commando App and at least part of the reason why it is not used in situations when it would be needed. Invisibility App Bree has an app that allows her to become invisible. This was a hidden ability that Douglas unlocked for her. Trivia * It is unknown if Marcus Davenport or Victor Krane possess any bionic apps, as they are said to possess all bionic abilities. * Some of these are abilities that are completely exclusive to Chase Davenport. Category:Bionic Abilities Category:Photos needed